Yuukei Yesterday ✖ R o l e p l a y ✖
This is a one on one roleplay between AngelFlames and Sweetea u v u. Characters Seri Core The Husky - AngelFlames Kizzy the Otter - Sweetea Roleplay of D000M Letting out a yawn, a husky sits on a bench with crossed legs. The streets were bustling with Mobians and cars were constantly honking on each other. She scratches her head before wiping her eyes. The streets may be busy, but it's hella boring for me. The husky thought to herself before getting up and walking, preparing to enter the large, huge crowd of busy people. A young girl stands in the middle of the crowd of people, searching as she wiped tears from her eyes, covering her face with a newspaper. He did it again, she thought, feeling both anger and sadness. Seri just realized that she had her phone in her pocket, but just realized it after her phone slipped out of her pocket. Accidentally stepping on it, she slips and she grabs onto the girl, not noticing that she grabbed onto her and pushed her down as she was falling. "Woah!-" "Ah!"the girl said falling on the ground."Ouch..." "Oww-" Seri was on the ground beside the girl, holding onto her head and rolling slightly. "That hurts-" She turns to see the girl on the floor and her eyes widen. "Uh. . Are you okay?" Seri sits up and looks at the girl nervously, afraid that she'll be lectured all day. "I'm alright,"the girl choked under tears,"my day's just been really bad..." "Oh. ." Seri gets up and extends her hand to the girl. "Let me help you up." The girl takes Seri's hand. "Thank you very much. I am Kizzy." Seri pulls Kizzy up and grins. "Name's Seri. What's up?" "Hm. Nothing much; except if being abandoned counts!"Kizzy let out a small laugh to hopefully lighten the mood. "How about you?' Seri turns her head away and strokes her invisible beard. "I have no idea beside sittin' around all day and slackin' off." "Hmhm,"Kizzy giggled,"What are you supposed to be doing? Or, are you taking the day off?" "I don't have a job and I don't apply for one." Seri sighs and faces the sky. "It's too much work! I rather throw chickens down a chimney than working!" "Sounds interesting,"Kizzy smiled,"can you teach me?" Once again, she returns into stroking her invisible beard. "Got chickens?" "I know a place,"Kizzy grinned. Seri grins and she lits up. "Oh do you? Do tell Miss, Kizzy darlin." She says with a british-like accent. "There's a place by the docs where a man sells little chickens for not too much."Kizzy said,"It's not too far that way."She points behind her. Seri then leans on Kizzy and puts her hand on her forehead dramatically. "Ah, I have become weaker as now, you've become my lifesaver." Seri then gets up and faces Kizzy. "Any short cuts we can get there or avoid this crowd?" "Um....not that I know of..."Kizzy said,"But, if you don't mind rough towns, we can go around the park.." "Or maybe we can just run through the crowd." Seri thinks before grinning. "I'll take the running part. Unless of course, you don't really want to run." Category:Roleplays